


Final Days

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [5]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, there is a kiss tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: Your daily dose of zombie au.





	Final Days

"ALEKS, WATCH OUT!" James shouted at his friend who swiftly dodged a snarling zombie. James quickly shot a bullet into the zombie's brains, killing it.

"Thanks, James.." the Russian breathed out, moving closer to James.

"Yeah, no problem. Just, be careful, ok? I don't want to lose another friend anymore like I lost Trevor.." James sighed sadly. Aleks was silent. They had lost Trevor recently.

 

_They were walking through a dark alley and there weren't any zombies around then. It was just James, Aleks, Aron, Joe, Trevor and Brett. And out of nowhere, a zombie jumped out and tried to attack James, but Trevor quickly moved in front of James, saving him and letting the zombie bite him. Everyone was shocked at the sight. Brett immediately shot the zombie dead. Trevor fell on the ground, clutching his arm and groaning in pain. James droppen on the ground to hold Trevor._

_"You fucking asshole! Why did you do that?!" James screamed and Trevor coughed up some blood, slowly starting to feel his insides change._

_"I was the closest to you and ... ugh ... had to do something. I-I'm sorry, James.."_

_James tried to hold back tears but couldn't. They just flowed down. "Dickface.. don't you fucking die on me.."_

_"J-Just kill me, James.." Trevor coughed again, "before I change.." he said._

_"No, no, no.." James shook his head, not listening. Everyone else watched with sadness written on their faces.  Aron and Joe were crying too. They were going to lose their friend._

_"Just fucking do it, James!" Trevor's face slowly began to rot and get paler. His eyes were getting more red. The bite mark was bloody and also rotten._

_"I'm sorry, Trevor..." James said and shot Trevor in the head. He began to sob silently and dropped the gun on the ground._

_No one said a word._

 

 

Joe, Aron and Brett had gotten lost somewhere and James and Aleks didn't know where they were. They just hoped that they were okay and alive.

"It's okay, James.. I won't die, I won't leave you." Aleks said. James looked straight into his eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"Thank you, Aleksandr." James said. Aleks gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Eventually they found an old hotel. They also found other survivors in the hotel, including Joe, Aron and Brett. It was a happy reunion. The other survivors were really nice people. They gave them food and introduced themselves and basically got to know the boys. The survivors had a lot of resources in the hotel. They had food, clothes, water and electricity.

They all got their own rooms. James and Aleks got master suites, Joe and Aron decided to share theirs and Brett got a normal one. Their rooms were close to each others.

They had finally found a safe place.

The boys had been in the hotel for almost two months. They volunteered on weekly supply runs and fought off zombies. The zombies couldn't get into the hotel and that was a good thing.

The survivors had tried many times to contact other survivors through the radio. But they were scared. In every zombie outbreak, there are some groups of survivors that kill other survivors and take their resources and important things. That's what the people in the hotel were afraid of. But they had a lot of guns and weapons to defend themselves if they ever had to encounter those groups.

Meanwhile, James and Aleks were growing closer and closer. Well, they already were close but this was different. They were more worrid about each other and would hug there and here. You could say that they were afraid to lose each other.

Aleksandr had special feelings for James. He has had them for a long time. He just never had the chance to tell him. Or maybe he was scared. Was James even gay? He didn't know. He didn't want to get rejected. But one day, he gathered up his courage and went to James' room.

He knocked on James' door. The curly-haired man opened it and once he saw that it was Aleks, he grinned brightly.

"Hey, Aleks. Need anything?" the older one asked.

Aleks fumbled with his sweater's sleeves. "Yeah... kinda need to talk with you." he shyly said.

"Okay.. well, come in then." James said, moving away from the door, letting Aleks in and closing the door. He watched as Aleks sat on the queen-sized bed. He walked towards the bed and sat next to Aleks.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

Aleks didn't look at James. Instead, his gaze was locked on his hands. He felt hot. His face was beginning to go red.

"I-I like someone.. really much. But I d-don't know how to tell them my feelings. What would you do in this situation?" Aleks asked.

"But why are you asking me this kind of thing?"

Aleks shrugged. "You seemed like the best person to ask about this.."

"Okay, well.. I would go to the person and ask if they like someone. And possibly ask who the person is and if it's me, I'd confess then or something. Fuck, I don't know.." James sighed and leaned back and back until his back was on the bed. He put his hands on his belly and sighed.

Aleks pondered for a moment.

"James, do you like someone?"

James was silent for a second. "Yeah, I do."

"I-Is it someone from here..?" Aleks quietly asked.

"It could be."

"Oh.." Aleks mumbled.

"Can you, um.. describe them?" Aleks asked again.

"They have pretty eyes and nice brown hair. Their personality is awesome and one of the things I like the most about them. They are funny and cool. I don't know what else to say really but I'd like to spend the rest of my life with them." James smiled.

"Wow, sounds like a great person.." Aleks said.

"Yeah, they are. It's sad that I don't know if they feel the same about me." James said, his voice sounding sad.

"James, I like you.." Aleks blurted out. He quickly covered his mouth and his eyes widened. James rose up and stared at Aleks, his mouth open.

"W-What?"

"N-Nothing, James! I-I-I'm s-sorry..!" Aleks rambled on, shooking his head and feeling his cheeks warm up. Then, warm and big hands were placed on his cheeks, making him stop and stare right into James' eyes. Their faces were so close.

"Aleksandr. Stop rambling." James said. And Aleks stopped.

"What did you just say to me?" the older one asked again. Aleks didn't speak.

"Aleks--"

"Okay fine! I said that I love you!" Aleks confessed. "I've had these feelings for a long time now, but I was scared of rejection. I've had them ever since we were part of The Creatures.." he said.

"Now was the best moment because we don't know our future anymore, we could die at any moment and I rea--" Aleks' rambling was interrupted by soft lips on his own. James kissed him. It felt amazing. Aleks closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Their lips moved together. James licked Aleks' lips, wanting to enter. Aleks noticed it and opened his mouth, letting James explore it. Their tongues battled for dominance, Aleks being the weak one and James being the winner.

Few minutes later they pulled apart, their lips swollen and they looked at each other with love. James pulled Aleks into a tight hug and made them fall over on the bed. James refused to let Aleks go.

"I love you too, Aleksandr. Thank you for loving me." James whispered.

Aleks smiled and snuggled his face into James' neck, breathing in the older one's smell.

"I'll always be there for you, James. Till the final day."  
  



End file.
